


I want to break free

by jul_l_amazone



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Road Trips, Teen Angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jul_l_amazone/pseuds/jul_l_amazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS Concours: Et si Jacob n'avait aucune chance avec Renesmée...<br/>Jacob s'imprègne de Renesmée dès sa naissance, mais la petite fille ne veut pas qu'il l'approche.<br/>Va-t-il tout tenter ou la laisser vivre sa vie sans lui ? </p>
<p>Voici ma participation. POV Nessie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to break free

Je m'appelle Renesmée Carlie Cullen, j'ai dix-huit ans et je ne suis pas ordinaire. Certains disent que je suis extraordinaire, mais je ne vois pas les choses de cette façon. Laissez-moi vous expliquer en quoi je suis différente : premièrement, je ne suis pas humaine. J'en ai l'air, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas mon monde, mais en réalité je suis une hybride entre une humaine et un vampire. Bella, ma mère, était encore en vie quand elle m'a conçue avec Edward, mon père vampire, mais aujourd'hui ils sont tous les deux immortels, comme presque tout le reste de ma famille. Mes origines me donnent quelques caractéristiques peu communes : j'ai grandi très vite, atteignant mon physique adulte à 7 ans, et depuis, mon corps ne vieillit plus. Je suis également presque indestructible, très forte et très rapide. Mon régime alimentaire est mixte : je peux m'alimenter comme un vampire ou comme un humain, mais je préfère largement le sang ! Cependant, je ne m'alimente jamais de sang humain, comme le reste de ma famille vampirique : nous sommes «végétariens » et ne consommons que du sang d'animaux. Mon "plat" préféré est le guépard, que j'ai découvert avec mon oncle Emmet pendant un voyage en Afrique.

Deuxièmement, j'ai un don. Je peux montrer des images à mes interlocuteurs rien qu'en les touchant. C'est difficile à expliquer avec des mots, le plus simple est de le vivre. Grâce à ma famille j'ai vite appris à maîtriser mon don, pour ne pas effrayer les gens qui croisent ma route ! C'est un moyen de communication très pratique, et plutôt puissant. Mes parents aussi ont des dons, ma mère est un bouclier mental, et mon père peut lire dans les pensées des gens. Nos discussions de famille sont parfois assez étranges pour les inconnus, mais c'est distrayant.

Ce que je vous ai raconté jusque là est relativement agréable et positif, je dois juste faire attention à ne pas me faire remarquer des humains. Mais la troisième caractéristique qui fait de moi quelqu'un de peu ordinaire est plutôt désagréable, voire insupportable pour moi : Jacob, le meilleur ami de ma mère s'est imprégné de moi à ma naissance. Laissez moi vous expliquer : Jacob est un loup- garou, et parmi leurs nombreuses caractéristiques, il leur arrive de s'imprégner de quelqu'un. Cela signifie que toute leur vie, l'ensemble de leur univers, de leurs pensées et de leurs sentiments ne sont plus tournés que vers la personne dont ils se sont imprégnés. Comme si la gravité s'était déplacée pour eux.

Dans tous les autres cas connus d'imprégnation, les sentiments ont été partagés, même pour Quill, qui s'est imprégné de Claire quand elle avait deux ans. Mais pour moi, c'est différent, très différent. Jacob me dégoûte, et je crois même que je le hais maintenant.

Avant ma conception, Jake était amoureux de ma mère. Il a même quitté son propre clan pour la protéger quand elle était enceinte, alors même qu'elle avait choisi mon père plutôt que lui. Mais mon arrivée a tout changé. Je me souviens encore parfaitement de ce moment : ma mère était entre la vie et la mort, mon père tentait tout pour la sauver, et j'étais dans les bras de Rosalie. Jacob est entré dans la pièce, et je sentais une haine absolue émaner de lui. Toute cette énergie négative et cette douleur, c'était très effrayant. Je pense qu'il voulait me tuer. Puis son regard haineux s'est posé sur moi, et là tout s'est figé : j'ai vu ses traits se transformer, et toute cette douleur est devenue une dévotion absolue. Sur l'instant, j'ai été soulagée, et fière de provoquer cela en lui.

Au début, j'ai apprécié son attention de presque tous les instants. Mais très vite, j'ai senti que ses sentiments à mon égard étaient très différents de ceux de mes parents et de ma famille. Ils sont trop forts, démesurés et toute cette dévotion me fait peur. De plus, il me dégoûte physiquement : il est trop chaud et surtout, il dégage une odeur absolument pestilentielle ! Mes parents m'ont expliqué que je sens cette pestilence à cause de mes origines vampires. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est insupportable !

Ma famille, bien que reconnaissante envers Jacob de son sacrifice pour nous protéger ma mère et moi, a rapidement compris et accepté mon dégoût pour lui. Mais ma mère, malgré un énervement assez violent au réveil de sa transformation, a vite pris la défense de Jake. Sa culpabilité envers ce qu'elle lui a fait subir n'avait pas disparu avec sa vie humaine, malheureusement. Depuis ce jour, à mon grand désespoir, Jacob a toujours fait partie de ma vie, de près ou de loin.

Il a été là quand j'ai grandi, et nous a suivi dans nos déménagements. Nous devons bouger régulièrement, car aucun de nous ne vieillit, et les humains ne doivent pas le remarquer. Et à chaque fois, Jacob nous a suivi, ne supportant pas de rester loin de moi, et ma mère le protégeant. Il était perpétuellement là, à me couver du regard, à m'emmener à l'école, à m'attendre le soir, ne restant jamais assez loin de moi pour que la pestilence prenne fin. Les seuls moments où sa présence m'était épargnée, étaient la journée quand j'étais en classe et la nuit quand je dormais. Malgré le peu d'intérêt pour moi d'aller à l'école avec les gens de mon « âge », je me suis mise à rapidement adorer ça, à chérir ces moments de paix loin de Big Brother et de sa surveillance constante. J'avais presque trouvé un équilibre à cette époque, grâce à ces moments de liberté quotidiens.

Ma vie a commencé à devenir un enfer quand je suis entrée au lycée, parce qu'une partie de ma famille a commencé à venir avec moi en classe. Vu leur jeune âge au moment de leur transformation, mes parents et mes oncles et tantes vont au lycée de la ville à chaque déménagement. Essayez d'imaginer aller en classe avec Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet et mes parents ! Mais le pire du pire, c'est que Jacob aussi est venu avec nous. Oui, un enfer : jamais la moindre possibilité de se faire des amis, et un petit copain, je n'en parle même pas ! Les garçons avaient à peine le droit de me regarder !

Mais mon entourage au lycée n'est qu'une partie du problème : depuis que j'ai mon corps adulte, mon corps de femme, le regard de Big Brother a de nouveau changé. Oui, vous avez bien compris, il m'aime d'une autre façon et me désire. Je le sais, je le sens. J'ai eu un peu d'espoir à ce moment là que mon père ne supporte plus la présence de Jacob, tant ses pensées le rendaient furieux, mais une fois de plus ma mère a protégé Jake : elle l'abrite en permanence sous son bouclier, ce qui fait que mon père ne peut plus lire ses pensées. J'ai essayé de me battre contre ma mère, de lui faire comprendre que c'est insupportable pour moi, mais sa tristesse et sa souffrance me désarment. Je crains qu'elle ne se libère jamais de cette puissante culpabilité qu'elle ressent envers Jacob.

J'ai subi ce purgatoire pendant mon premier cycle de lycée, puis durant le second, après notre troisième déménagement. Mais bientôt tout va changer. Demain se tient la remise des diplômes, et je ne vais pas suivre ma famille pour notre prochaine destination. Non, dans quelques jours, je vais enfin commencer à vivre ma vie, loin de Jacob et de sa présence, de son amour étouffant, de son désir que je ne veux plus jamais sentir, le plus loin possible de cette dévotion écœurante que je lis dans son regard.

Quand j'ai pris cette décision, tante Alice a aussitôt été prévenir mes parents, et s'en est suivi la plus grosse dispute familiale depuis ma naissance ! J'ai cru qu'ils allaient s'entre tuer. Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper et Esmée étaient de mon côté contre tous les autres. Mais nous avons eu gain de cause, en échange d'une concession : je ne pars pas seule et je dois revenir dans trois ans. Rose et Emmet viendront avec moi. Nous avons préparé notre voyage depuis des mois : nous allons commencer par l'Europe, en visitant les principales capitales, puis nous rejoindrons l'Afrique, puis l'Asie. Nous terminerons par l'Amérique du Sud, et surtout la forêt amazonienne, où vivent d'autres hybrides comme moi. J'ai très envie de les connaître et de passer un peu de temps avec eux.

Même si je suis triste de me séparer de mes parents et du reste de ma famille, même temporairement, dans quelques jours, ma vie va commencer. ENFIN !

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà mon premier écrit de fanfiction.  
> Quelqu'un m'a suggéré une suite. Ca me tente, mais je ne suis pas encore décidée. 
> 
> Vos critiques constructives et/ou encouragements seraient les bienvenus.
> 
> Merci!


End file.
